Ein Tag im Leben von
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Sirius Black, ...


**Titel:** Sirius Black - Ein Tag mit dem Schwarm Hogwarts'

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung:** …

**Genre:** -

**Inhaltsangabe:** Sirius Black wird einen Tag lang ‚verfolgt'.

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Sirius Black

**Anmerkung:** Alle Figuren gehören JKR, bis auf jene, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, es dient nur zur Unterhaltung. Es wird aus der POV geschrieben.  
Ich würde mich über Reviews seeeeeeeeeehr freuen!

Baba  
_Magic_

* * *

Hi! Ich bin der großartige, einzigartige, wunderbare, unschlagbare, tollkühne, traumhafte Sirius Black und ich muss wieder einmal Nachsitzen!

Ich weiß nicht einmal wieso ich eigentlich bei der Gonnie sitzen muss. Ich bin doch so ein lieber Junge (macht seinen Hundeblick). Lange könnt ihr aber nicht bleiben, sonst bekommt ihr von Gonnie auch eine Strafarbeit, obwohl Gesellschaft nicht schlecht für mich ist. Nachsitzen ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man daran gewöhnt ist.

Ihr wollt sicher wissen, wieso ich, der arme Sirius Black, nachsitzen muss? Na dann passt mal auf…

James, Remus, Peter und ich, gehen nichts ahnend, die Gänge entlang zum Unterricht. Wir sind eigentlich immer jene, die sehr pünktlich sind, wir kommen immer genau, wenn es läutet in die Klasse. Kann mal wohl auch nichts machen. Und da, wie wir so durch die Gänge gehen, springen plötzlich böse, einäugige, schleimige, grüne Slytherin-Monster aus ihren Verstecken hervor. Meine reizende Cousine Bella, soll übrigens sehr sarkastisch wirken, naja, meine Cousine war halt auch dabei. Dann noch Malfoy, Snape, Avery, Rookwood, Narzissa, Lestrange… Ihr wisst nicht wer die sind? Pech, ich werde jetzt einfach los was passiert ist. Vielleicht kommen wir später noch dazu.

„Mein werter Cousin und seine Schlammblutfreunde", sagte sie. Wir haben natürlich sofort unsere Zauberstäbe gezogen und wollten uns verteidigen.

„Wage es nicht, die Muggelgeborenen zu beleidigen", fauchte James und war wirklich schon wütend. Also ich kann euch sagen, so wütend ist er meist nur, wenn seine Flamme Lily Evans beleidigt wird oder ähnliches. Aber darüber geht es jetzt nicht.

„Wieso verteidigt ihr diese Schlammblüter, die sind es nicht wert, hier in Hogwarts zu sein", sagte Malfoy gelassen und mit so einem grässlichen Grinsen, bei welchem sogar der Myrte schlecht geworden wäre. Wo wir gerade bei Myrte sind, die ist wirklich lästig, immer wenn die mich sieht, rastet sie aus, genauso wie die anderen Mädchen, aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Dazu werden wir sicher noch einmal genauer Zeit haben um darüber zu reden. Erst einmal erzähle ich weiter, wieso ich nachsitzen muss.

„Weil sie wenigstens etwas Anstand besitzen, was ihr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal kennt. Ihr seid sowieso nur so selbstverliebte Idioten." He, dass hat gesessen, bin ich nicht ein Genie?

„Du wagst es uns zu beleidigen?"

„Ein Problem damit? Ihr scheint ja keines zu haben. Da wäre es doch nur gerecht, wenn wir eure eigenen Mittel auch gegen euch einsetzen. Oder wie seht ihr das? Oder haben euch eure Mammis vielleicht verboten, mit den bösen, gefährlichen Muggelgeborenen zu reden? Die sind ja sicher alle vergiftet und ihr werdet, wenn ihr atmet, sofort eine schlimme Krankheit bekommen."

Meine Freunde lachen sich schon schlapp, das Gesicht von Malfoy und seinen Pseudofreunden war einfach zu witzig.

„Stupor!" Diese miese, kleine Sch! Was fällt Bellatrix einfach ein, einen meiner Freunde mit einem Fluch zu belegen? Dass wird sie bösen, ach ne, dass hat sie ja schon, deshalb darf ich hier sitzen und meine Zeit totschlagen.

„Expilliarmus!" Der kam von James. Naja, so wirkungsvoll wie er sich das gedacht hat, war es wohl nicht. Aber Lestrange, Rookwood und Malfoy wurden entwaffnet und zurück geschleudert. Dann hat James mit einem „Accio" die Zauberstäbe zu sich gerufen.

So ging es eigentlich immer weiter, bis der Großteil schon am Boden lag. Einige hatten sogar schon blutende Wunden. Sind aber selber Schuld, wenn sie sich mit uns anlegen. Da wir uns mit den Slytherins duelliert haben, haben wir gleich die erste Stunde verpasst, war doch e nur Zauberkunst. Shit! Flittwick wird uns mörcheln, nein, der hat uns doch schon längst bei der Gonnie verpetzt. Nein, nicht so richtig, aber er hat ihr eben was gesagt.

Und wie es der Voldemort so will, kommt um die Ecke, na wisst ihr wer? Genau, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Der würde ja niemanden bevorzugen, wo wären wir denn da?

„Was geht hier vor?" Der hörte sich an, als würde er gleich jemandem an die Gurgel gehen oder explodieren, der Unterschied war aber nicht sehr groß. Er sah sich halt einmal die Verletzten an und weil wir Gryffindors noch eher standhafter waren, also nicht so schwer verletzt waren, wurden wir nur mal angeschrieen. Bei dem hätte es nicht einmal genutzt, wenn der uns Veritaserum eingeflößt hätte, der hätte immer etwas gefunden, um uns die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Ihr braucht nicht glauben, dass wir nicht versucht hätten uns zur Wehr zu setzen, aber der kennt kein Mitleid. Wir sind doch alle so liebe Menschen und würden keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, nur wenn wir wirklich belästigt werden. Aber dieser Idiot von Professor, erkennt nicht einmal einen Unterschied zwischen Schuld und Unschuld, wenn sie genau vor ihm steht. Ich darf mich nicht so aufregen, ist nicht gut für meine Gesundheit. (Hat so ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt, dass man weg schmelzen könnte)

Dann sagte der noch irgendetwas von: „Bla bla bla … Nachsitzen … bla bla bla … fünfzig Punkte Abzug … bla bla bla … bei Professor McGonagall melden … bla bla bla … sofort zum Unterricht … bla … sonst noch mehr Punkte Abzug." Stellt euch das vor, der Lehrer, der droht UNS Maraudern, dass WIR nicht zum Unterricht gehen und schwänzen würden. So unschuldig wie wir sind!

Wir sind dann doch noch zu Verwandlungen gegangen. Es hätte sich nicht mehr ausgezahlt, wenn wir zu Zauberkunst gegangen wären, da die Stunde sowieso schon vorbei war. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, spricht uns die Gonnie gleich darauf an, was Flittwick ihr erzählt hat. Warum wir nicht im Unterricht waren und so wie es immer nur uns gehen kann, flattert da eine liebe, kleine Schuleule ins Klassenzimmer und bringt der Gonnie einen Brief. Boah hatte die einen Blick, ich frage mich eigentlich schon immer, wie sie es zusammen bringt, ihre Lippen so schmal zusammen zu pressen. Die waren wirklich schmal, ich glaube, so sauer war sie noch nie. Obwohl, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir mal fast Hogwarts in die Luftgesprengt haben, da war sie sauer. Da hat sogar ein Lehrer gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr welcher, dass sie keinen Stimmenverstärker brauche, man würde sich auch so gut genug hören. Nun ja, das Gute daran war, dass sie keinen Zauber verwendet hat, das Schlechte, es galt mir und meinen Freunden.

„Wir sprechen uns nach der Stunde." Ehrlich, ich übertreibe jetzt wirklich nicht, aber bei dieser Tonlage von diesem Satz, da ist es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen. Alle Schülerköpfe drehten sich zu uns um. Wir bekommen nicht oft genug Aufmerksamkeit, deshalb war uns das unangenehm. Wirklich! OK, ihr habt mich erwischt, es macht mir Spaß im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber nicht für etwas, was ich nicht getan habe.

Die Stunde verging mal ebenso und James, Remus, Peter und ich, blieben noch auf unseren Plätzen sitzen.

„Nach vorne kommen!" Also sind wir noch vorne an ihren Pult und sie sieht uns mit diesem Blick an. Wir bekommen aber schnell wieder die Fassung und sehen sie gleichgültig an.

„Stimmt es?"

„Stimmt was?", fragte James nach.

„Dass Sie die Slytherins ohne triftigen Grund angegriffen haben?"

Wir brechen auf diesen Satz in schallendes Gelächter aus, aber verstummen sofort, als sie uns wieder so ansah.

„Ich finde dieses Verhalten empörend!"

„Zu Ihre Information." Ich habe mich wieder gefangen und erzähle wie es wirklich war. Natürlich hat sie uns nicht geglaubt.

„Die Slytherins werden Sie angegriffen haben. Und wieso liegen dann diese im Krankenflügel und nicht Sie?"

„Wir haben uns verteidigt", versuchte Remus zu erklären.

„Von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet, Mr. Lupin. Sie waren Vertrauensschüler und nun muss ich feststellen, dass Sie so geworden sind?"

Remus hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, ihm war das wohl wirklich unangenehm. Er hat ja auch schon oft Strafarbeiten bekommen, aber Gonnie war dieses Mal wirklich sauer, ne, sie war enttäuscht, von uns allen. Sie dachte wohl, dass wir uns geändert haben, aber das war wohl nichts.

„Sie werden zum Mittagessen einen Brief erhalten, dort werden Ihnen Ihre Strafarbeiten mitgeteilt?"

„Strafarbeiten?", fragten wir alle gleichzeitig.

„Ja, für jeden von Ihnen eine, nicht das Sie sich während der Strafarbeit noch eine Strafarbeit holen. Und jetzt gehen Sie, Sie müssen noch zum nächsten Unterricht."

Und da gehen wir eben zu Kräuterkunde. Fragt mich nicht, wieso ich dieses Fach nicht abgewählt habe, aber naja, lassen wir es bleiben. Es war wirklich ein fader Unterricht. Wir haben die Alraunen schon einmal im zweiten Jahr gemacht und das war wirklich langweilig. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der mit Pflanzen umgeht, dafür sind Mädchen zu ständig und jetzt müssen wir dieses Zeugs noch einmal durchnehmen. Ich mag diese Dinger nicht. Ich muss wirklich alkoholisiert gewesen sein, als ich mich für diesen UTZ-Kurs gemeldet habe. Aber wenigstens sind James, Remus und Peter auch dabei und ich bin nicht sooo allein. Also so ging eben der Unterricht und dann gingen wir in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit hatte geschlagen!

Ich hatte mir gerade so ein leckeres Steak auf den Teller getan und es war einfach nur lecker. Ich habe schon wieder Hunger, ich darf nicht an Essen denken, aber das geht nicht. Dann kommt so eine Eule geflogen und lässt bei jedem von uns vieren, einen Brief fallen, wir öffnen die Briefe gleichzeitig und „AAAAHHHH!"

Alle schauen mich an und ich starre zurück und fauche sie an, dass sie nicht so glotzen sollen. Ich meine Hallo? Sind wir vielleicht bei einer Ausstellung wo alles beglotzt werden kann?

Ich zitiere Wortwörtlich:

„_Mr. Black, Ihre Strafarbeit beginnt gleich nach dem Abendessen. Sie kommen dann sofort in mein Büro und dort erfahren Sie dann genaueres über Ihre Strafarbeit._

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall"_

Das war ja schrecklich, ich alleine bei dieser alten Schreckschraube? Naja, so schlimm war es ja zum Schluss auch nicht, aber so weit bin ich noch nicht.

James darf in die Kerker und die Kessel schrubben. Remus säubert den Westgang des 5ten Stockes, wo Peeves wieder einmal einen Saustall hinter lassen hat und Peter muss die Pokale – ohne Magie – blitzblank putzen. Da würde ich eher die Pokale machen, als hier diese Strafarbeit zu machen.

Wir sind ja noch nicht so weit, also weiter im Tagesablauf.

Nach dem Mittagessen war eigentlich nicht mehr so viel interessantes, außer dass Padma Hopkirk mir eine gescheuert hat. Ich habe sie nur höflich gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will und war dabei wirklich charmant und die scheuert mir da einfach ein. Ist nicht zu fassen. Kein Mädchen hat das bisher getan, ich verstehe das nicht! Ich sehe gut aus, bin intelligent, bin beliebt und nein, ich bin nicht egoistisch. Ich sage nur was Sache ist und was der Wahrheit entspricht. Ihr könnt euch ja selber von der Tatsache überzeugen. Wer will mit mir ausgehen?

Ich wusste es schon von Anfang an, ich hätte heute nicht aufstehen sollen, dass war ja der grauenhafteste Tag meines Lebens. Aber es wird noch lustig, wir gehen heute in die Heulende Hütte und leisten Remus Gesellschaft. Ob ich mit der Strafarbeit rechtzeitig fertig werde? Quatsch, was denke ich denn da wieder, wird schon nichts so schlimm sein!

Meine Wange tut mir furchtbar weh. Diese bescheuerte Hopkirk hat mir einfach eine gescheuert und ich habe doch so lieb gefragt. Einen Sirius Black lässt man nicht abblitzen, dass wird sie auch noch lernen müssen.

Also der Tag war alles in allem wirklich laaaangweilig und dann bin ich hier bei der Gonnie gelandet und die hat mir doch glatt zehn Pergamente, ich wiederhole zehn Pergamente gegeben und gesagt, ich solle eine Arbeit darüber schreiben, was sie lohnt und was nicht. Wieso ich keine Streiche mehr spielen soll, wieso ich immer nachsitzen muss, wie ich es nicht mehr tun muss und wie ich dazu beitragen kann, dass die Gesellschaft besser wird. Und dann soll ich mich auch noch ändern, meinen Charakter meint sie. Er wäre zu schwarz, tolles Wortspiel auf meinen Namen. Ich kann doch nichts dafür das ich ein Black bin und diese Professorin, was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein?

Nein, ich rege mich nicht auf, ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Ich werde nicht gerecht behandelt. Immer bekomme ich die Schuld, ok auch die anderen, aber wir werden immer beschuldigt und das ist nicht fair. Man muss erst die Fakten feststellen und Beweise haben, bevor man jemanden verurteilt. Also wirklich und Lehrer sollten uns mit einem guten Beispiel voran gehen. Jetzt sieht man es wieder wozu Lehrer fähig sind.

„Mr. Black", sagt plötzlich eine strenge Stimme. Ich drehe mich um und sehe? Die McGonagall. Ihr Gesicht sieht wirklich wutverzerrt aus und sie beäugt kritisch die Pergamente vor mir. Ich habe gerade mal zwei Pergamente voll geschrieben. Was soll ich denn schreiben? Ich habe eben etwas improvisiert. Diesen Blick mag ich überhaupt nicht, der bedeutet nichts Gutes. „Wieso haben Sie diese Pergamente noch nicht fertig? Sie hatten doch genügen Zeit sie voll zu schreiben."

„Verstehen Sie werte Professor", sagte ich wirklich nett und höflich. „Es ist wirklich schwierig so etwas zu schreiben und sich nicht zu wiederholen."

„Dann lassen Sie es mal sehen und wenn es nichts geworden ist, dann werden Sie über Nachte neu anfangen und es mir morgen beim Frühstück aushändigen. Verstanden?"

„Ja natürlich."

Hoffentlich passt es. Bitte, bitte! Ok, jetzt übertreibe ich vielleicht, aber habt ihr Lust einen tollen Abend wegen so einem Scheiß zu verpassen? Ich würde das sowieso nicht schreiben, aber das würde ich der Gonnie ja nicht direkt auf die Nase binden. Tja!

„Mr. Black!"

Jetzt wird es ernst.

„Bemerkenswert. Ist zwar kurz, aber dennoch aussagekräftig. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie sich in Zukunft daran halten werden?"

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt. Nicht nur, dass ihr der Text passte und die Länge, nein, sie lächelte auch noch. Wenn sie das tat, sah sie gar nicht mehr so streng aus, sondern eher wie jemand, mit dem man reden kann. Stopp! Was rede ich denn da, dass ist die Gonnie! Ok, ich glaube, ich brauche wirklich frische Luft, sonst passiert sonst noch was. Also war schön euch etwas über meinen Tagesablauf zu erzählen, aber jetzt muss ich in die Heulende Hütte und da wäre es zu gefährlich für euch. Aber sagt niemanden etwas über unser Geheimnis!


End file.
